paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora
|release_date= January 31, 2017 |difficulty = Intermediate |codename = Ice |base_stat_basicdamage = 7 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 6 |base_stat_durability = 3 |base_stat_mobility = 8 |stat_base_health = 702 (+68) |stat_health_regen = 1.17 (+0.12) |stat_base_mana = 337 (+24) |stat_mana_regen = 1.52 (+0.08) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 23.4 (+2.2) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 66.7 (+2.7) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.11 (+0.8%) |stat_movement_speed = 680 }} Aurora is an elusive Crowd-Control Specialist, whose abilities allow her to manipulate the cold. A powerful frontline initiator, Aurora uses the cold to freeze her enemies and take what she pleases. Aurora's abilities make her a powerful laner, allowing her to farm more safely and aggressively than others. But do not get too aggressive without a team to back you up. Use her mobility to remain elusive and set up powerful initiations. Get ready to give your enemies the cold shoulder with Aurora. Abilities LMB = . |attr1= Cleave Damage |attr1value= 20% }} |-| RMB = |-| Q = |-| E = and applies a Root for 0.75/1.5 seconds. The ring remains in the world for 2 seconds. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 87.75/117/146.25/175.5 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.04464 |attr3= Root Duration |attr3value= 0.75/1/1.25/1.5 |attr4= Ring Duration |attr4value= 2 |attr5= Radius |attr5value= 440 |attr6= Mana Cost |attr6value= 90/100/110/120 |attr7= Cooldown |attr7value= 10 }} |-| R = Slow to all enemies for 1.5 seconds. After 2 seconds, the ice on the enemies explodes, stunning the target for 1 second and causing in a small AOE around each target. Enemies inside the explosion AOE's will have a new explosion applied to them. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 158/207/256 |attr2= Hero Shatter Ability Damage |attr2value= 63/83/102 |attr3= Non-Hero Shatter Ability Damage |attr3value= 24/31/38 |attr4= Power Scaling |attr4value= 1.76 initial, 0.7 on heroes, 0.26 on non-heroes |attr5= Radius |attr5value= Initial 850, chain 500 |attr6= Movement Speed Slow |attr6value= 20% |attr7= Slow Duration |attr7value= 1.5 |attr8= Explode Time |attr8value= 2 |attr9= Stun Duration |attr9value= 1 (chain stun 0.5) |attr10= Mana Cost |attr10value = 100/150/200 |attr11= Cooldown |attr11value = 140/125/110 }} Background * Her right arm doesn't belong to her. * Insists that each visitor drink tea, exchange gossip and then fight her. * Once capsized the High Sorcerer's pleasure barge to see if he could swim. Emotes quotes * Aurora summons a frosty victim just to give it the boot. * Aurora always laughs at her suitors' jokes... before she freezes them. * Dispensing with pleasantries, Aurora demands her due. * Alone in her ice fortress, Aurora finds a variety of ways to practice her swordsmanship - and her decorating skills. Extra lore * Aurora grew up in Changdi on Letha and was ruling a gang with Yin. * Winter is her favorite season. (said by Epic on Twitter) * She was born in the cold. (said by Epic on Twitter) “Aurora is a thief and pirate who grew up with her best friend, Yin, on the streets of Changdi. While sailing the Frozen North, Aurora caught the Freezing Sickness, Everfrost, and miraculously survived. Her ordeal left her with ice powers.” Gallery Skins Images Aurora (teaser).jpg|''A heart as cold as ice.'' (teaser picture) Aurora.jpg|Aurora's main picture. Glacial Empress Aurora.jpg|Glacial Empress Aurora Aurora (concept art).jpg|''She wants all your loot, and she's going to get it.'' (concept art) Aurora designs.jpg|Aurora designs Aurora (7).jpg|Aurora by Harrison Moore Aurora cérémonie printanière (2).jpg|Spring Ceremony Aurora Aurora (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Videos |-| Aurora Announce = |-| Aurora Overview = |-| Aurora Skins = |-| Aurora Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Intermediate Category:Elusive Category:Controller Category:Attacker Category:Burst Category:Zoner